


i'll love you as much as i can

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Crossdressing, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: and now, that boy,that was once bundled away, stolen from the flames,is gift wrapped in women's clothes,body pressed to yours like glue.





	i'll love you as much as i can

your brother,

the pale small thing,  
laid out underneath you, has a ghost of a smile on his face.  
you remember it, teeth white and  
                                                    smile wide.

dimples stitched ever so delicately into his cheeks.

one kiss on each one,  
just because you know it promises a laugh,  
a quiet,  
            somnolent melody.

he'll bat away your hands,  
groan and roll his head to the side,  
but his legs will still stay open,  
and his arms will still stay inviting,

so, you think,  
he want's me to stay,  
he wants me to  
                        love him.

the pink lace is wrapped around him like silk,  
it fits in the crevices, in the corners  
  
                                                        _do you like it?_  
                                       _do you?_  
                                                         _because i did it for you, dean._  
                            _all for you._

you want to smother him,  
push your face into the cave of his neck,  
kiss boulders there,  
and make a home there for yourself,

next to the mountains of moles,  
next to the hill of his throat...  
  
                                                   you're scared though,  
                                                               you are utterly and completely terrified.

Because the boy is so fragile,  
and you're scared he might break apart in your arms,  
shatter into the glass that you know you'd later on swallow,  
just to have a piece of him  
                                         in you.

                                                       

                                                     _it's okay,_  
                               he says to you, brings the cold, skeletal form of his hand to your face,  
                                                     smoothing a thumb across, gentle.  
        _don't be scared. don't be scared._  
                                        _i promise i love you,i love you so so much._

 

there's a journey that took place beneath you.  
it started out so small,  
a wrinkled crying piece of flesh,  
all bloody and pink,  
but you took him home anyway,  
you carried him all the way.

and now, that boy,  
that was once bundled away, stolen from the flames,  
is gift wrapped in women's clothes,  
body pressed to yours like glue.

             

                _alright,_  
                       you say, finally and sure and  
                                                                   wanting so terribly,  
                        _then i'll love you._

_i'll love you as much as i can._

//


End file.
